


The Price for Freedom

by Snowefox



Series: Life with Bees [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst with somewhat happy ending, Bloodly violence, Civil War, Cronus and Eridan not there just mentioned Cronus not so much, F/F, F/M, Gen, Look shit gets kinda real here so just be warned alright?, M/M, Multi, My give people triggers or flashbacks, National Geography people, No Underage Sex, No rape just impiled would have happened, Not Happystuck, Not Sadstuck, Other, Tags Are Hard, Though have to read inbetween the lines for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7391494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowefox/pseuds/Snowefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You would give anything to take back what happened, The things you'd change and keep your son, your little boy from seeing or hearing. It was not just you who regretted what could not be changed but your husband, lover, and father of your son would too. Freedom always had a price but you never knew it'd come collecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Price for Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> Second last series chapter for Life with bees. I hope you all kind like it and don't worry no underage or rape happens it's only threaten maybe twice in this. This is the stuff everyone wanted to know about what happened during the Earth Angel when the Half-breeds were found out well I hope you enjoy because it's going to twist your hearts.

In the middle of the suburb stood a pale yellow painted house with a shaded red and blue picked-fence surrounding it. Evenly trimmed bushes surrounded the front and the back of the house as did the scatter of outside children toys. The street it was on was as quite as it came from being on a mostly trollian own-housing street.   
  
The people and children that lived in this house had a routine graved deep within time and memory. A total of three generations lived in the house and because of that the children were giving more of a history on there past then most trolls were allowed to have.   
  
There were the ups and downs of having three generations in the house but for the most part it was nice. It was summer at the moment and the hottest one on record. Everyone was trying to keep cool even the inhabitants in the house.   
  
The two younger generations seemed to be failing horrible at it well the older generation seemed to take it from the experience they had. You hummed softly as you were in the kitchen making lemonade for everyone.   
  
You could hear the cheer of Sollux and Terezi as Psiioniic was outside in the backyard filling up the kitty pool. Well both Mituna and Latula were in the living room trying to stay cool with the small fan that was in there.   
  
You chuckled as you popped around into the living room wearing your normal attire which caused your son and his wife to groan. Mituna looked at you as you gave him the first glass then Latula hers. Mituna spoke as if you were making him hotter. “Ma jutht looking at you maketh me hot, go change! Aren’t you thweating to death?”   
  
You blinked a little before you smiled answering; “Mituna I’ve worked in hotter conditions remember I used to run the bakery. I’ve worked in heat for... Hmm... Over...” You mumbled a quick calculation; “If your thirty-something and I had you when I was about twenty four or twenty five and I worked when I was fifteen that would be... About thirty-three years in a hot oven in the middle of the summer that isn’t even counting the summer months I worked as a landscaper way before you were born.”   
  
Latula groaned lightly listening to you before she spoke. “Mom that even sounds so radically hot it isn’t even funny.”   
  
You chuckled though as she continued; “I don’t know why Tuna’s question that and not his father who’s wearing a long sleeve plaid shirt.”   
  
Mituna gurgled lightly; “Don’t remind me!”   
  
You hummed defending your husband. “You children forget he worked outside from spring to fall so he learned how to use his psionics to keep himself cool in the height of summer.”   
  
Mituna and Latula groaned as Mituna couldn’t work his psionics enough due the dampers he was on since the car accident. You left the two adults to themselves as you moved outside with the last three glasses from the last three people in the family.   
  
You semi-closed the backyard door behind you as you walked out seeing Psiioniic was spraying your grand children with the hose as they were in the kitty pool. You shouted causing the three to look at you. “Break time!”   
  
Both Sollux and Terezi both to jump up from the pool and ran at you. You of course knelt a bit letting the grubs get their drinks before walking over to Psiioniic to give him his deserved drink. Psiioniic took the drink causing you to fold the tray under your arm. Psiioniic wrapped his arm around your waist before kissing your cheek. “Thank you jutht what I needed.”   
  
You chuckled; “Well you are hard to work dealing with the grubs...” You shouted from your spot by the back door. “Well their no good parents roast alive inside the house!”   
  
You grabbed the hose from Psiioniic as you heard the thudding of foot steps as that's the one thing you just didn’t call Mituna or Latula was no good parents. Mituna was first out of the door before he was blasted in the face with the water hose.   
  
It caused his fluffy hair to sink down making him look like a drowned rat. You snickered as Mituna moved his hair up out of his face. “Tulip battle thtationth!”   
  
Latula laughed before unknown to you both Mituna and Latula earlier had filled balloons up with water. You ducked behind Psiioniic as Latula threw the balloons at you which hit Psiioniic in the chest. Sollux gasped before Psiioniic grabbed the hose from you. “Grubth letth thhow them who runth the houthe!”   
  
Sollux and Terezi cheered as they ran at there mother to get the balloons to attack them. Laughter, cheers, and family fun echoed in the summer heat but the heat of the day started to cool off as the sun dipped below the landscape. Summer nights were joyed more then the summer days.   
  
At the moment you were in front of the small fire on the chair. You sighed softly as you sat outside with Psiioniic and the grand children as both Latula and Mituna were out to the store to get some marshmallows and cookies for smores.   
  
Sollux was all cuddled in your lap with a blanket around him as you were keeping him warm. Terezi was in a sweater and was secured in Psiioniic’s lap with his arm around her as he was poking at the fire.   
  
You looked up at the night sky looking at the stars which caused you to inhale deeply smelling the scent outside. It smelt of summer the smokey smell of the wood burning, the lasting smell of humidly in the air even though it was cool outside. The sweetness of the long grass and the flowers were mixed into it too. Even being this far into the city didn’t stop the gentle and lolling sounds of the crickets and rustle of the trees. You didn’t know you had closed your eyes till Sollux spoke; “Grandma are you athleep?”   
  
You opened your eyes chuckling as you looked at Sollux; “No see my eyes are open.”   
  
Sollux wrinkled his nose as his father would say that to him too. “Grandma did you have thummerth like thith when you were like me?”   
  
You laughed as Psiioniic snorted; “No we didn’t get to have summer’s like this when I was your age.”   
  
Sollux frowned; “What do you mean we?”   
  
You tapped his nose lightly; “I mean me and your great uncle Signless.”   
  
Sollux paused; “You mean everyone elthe grandpa?”   
  
You nodded lightly; “Yes everyone elses Grandpa but he’s your Great Uncle besides he’s my brother.”   
  
Sollux looked up at you absorbing the information as Terezi questioned suddenly; “Grandpa do you like the summer?”   
  
Psiioniic sighed softly as he scratched his chin. “No I don’t like it much anymore Tz.”   
  
Terezi tilted her head as she question; “Does Mom and Dad like the summer?”   
  
You answered Terezi instead of Psiioniic which caused her to look up at you. “Your mother likes them more then your father does Terezi.”   
  
Sollux commented; “Why?”   
  
You hummed lightly; “Because he just never has Sol.”   
  
Sollux spoke up which made you and Psiioniic due a double take. “But why? Ith it becauthe he’th a half-breed?”   
  
You looked at him shocked; “What?! Where did you learn such vulgar language from?!”   
  
Sollux looked down a little as he spoke up unsure if he was in trouble or not. “I lithtened to the teacherth at thchool. We were learning about hithtory clathth about the rightth movementth for trollth and half-breedth and the teacher uthe our dad ath an example.”   
  
You just about went cross eyed in anger causing Sollux to whimper as he wasn’t used to see his Grandmother looking like she was about to blow a caste and pummel his last year teacher. Thankfully Psiioniic was always the one to smooth the rage in your vision. Psiioniic purred as he spoke; “Eathy, eathy thpit fire don’t go blowing a blood veththel.”   
  
You sighed loudly as Psiioniic held onto your hand as he directed his next comment to Sollux. “Tho what did you learn about it the movement?”   
  
Sollux explained loosely what they had learn going from way before your time line to during it and into Mituna’s. By this point both Mituna and Latula had returned to the house as well as to listen in. You all had just finished the last round of smores too as Sollux looked up as he questioned; “Were you around during then Grandma and Grandpa?”   
  
You nodded as you sighed the boy didn’t know better and you knew it. You looked at Mituna who was ramming the poker into the fire with a bit of a scowl on his face. Latula seemed to pat his leg a little causing it to turn into a glare as you spoke. “Yup so was your father and mother but they were just about both about your age maybe a year younger.”   
  
Sollux looked a bit wide eyed as was Terezi. Both leaned in getting ready for a story but you didn’t give one as it wasn’t something for young children their age to hear. You smiled at them before you patted Sollux’s head. “Maybe when you’re older I’ll tell you about it. For now just know you never ever call anyone a half-breed it’s very mean thing to say. You either call them by there name or if you speaking about the movement call them a mix breed. Now off to bed with you before your sister passes out on Grandpa.”   
  
Sollux ahhed lightly as Latula laughed getting up to help Psiioniic who was going to take Terezi to bed as he had a hold of her anyways. Sollux was plucked up right from your lap with no more then a kiss goodnight. You watched them leave before you looked back out at the fire.   
  
You and Mituna sat there in silence as you both watched what was left of the fire. You looked up at Mituna who didn’t seem very happy compared to earlier that evening. You frowned a little before you spoke trying to make him feel better because he was your son after all and no matter how old he was; “Don’t let it get to you Sheepdog.”   
  
Mituna just hummed before he moved his hand to his back pocket and unfolded a piece of paper then gestured it to you. You frowned a little as you grabbed the paper. “For you... I wathn’t going to give it to you but maybe it’ll help generationth to come.”   
  
You frowned as you looked at the paper. Your eyes scanned it a little before confusion colored your face. It paper had written on it about National Geographic documentary about mixed race couples back during your and Psiioniic’s time frame and the movement during Mituna’s.   
  
They wanted first hand experience about the civilian life during it all then and not the activists as there were many of those. You looked up at Mituna who spoke; “You’re alwayth thaying no one ith learning anything and teaching kidth right. Well more tho that people don’t rethpect what happened. Tho why not right?”   
  
You gave a strange hum as you shook the paper at him in a teasing manner. “I will have to tell your father you’re going through our mail again.”   
  
Mituna chuckled a little as he nodded; “Yeah well you can tell him I want my thkateboarding magazines back too.”   
  
You laughed lightly; “I don’t know Bumble, your father has been eyeing the couple skateboards you have in the living room lately. Maybe you can teach the old dog some new tricks for a change.”   
  
Mituna snorted as both Psiioniic and Latula came back out wondering what you both were laughing about. Later that night you and Psiioniic were up in bed watching just the end of the Trollian news. You had yet to mention about the paper Mituna gave you.   
  
You didn’t have long to reply to the paper as it was now or never kind of deal. Psiioniic hummed lightly as you both laid there. The news caster started to spoke; “It’s coming up the thirtieth anniversary of the trollian civil rights movement and the discovery of half-breeds.”   
  
Psiioniic looked down at you as you grunted in disgust. He chuckled a little as he buzzed his tongue. “Wow thirty yearth and you still give that face? Doethn’t that make you feel old.”   
  
You laugh a little as you spoke; “Yeah it does...”   
  
Psiioniic looked at you as you went a bit quiet. “What’th up?”   
  
You hummed as you looked up at him a little well this as good of time as any. “Mituna gave me this today, he wasn't sure it he should give this to us but after hearing Sol I guess he changed his mind.”   
  
You moved up from the bed and to your fold clothes to pocket grabbing the papers as Mituna was never one to keep the envelope. You crawled back into back and handed the papers to Psiioniic. He who frowned as he moved to the nightstand to grab his reading glasses to read it.   
  
You looked up from his chest as you watched his eyes move as he read the paper. When he sighed you questioned him lightly; “What do you think?”   
  
Psiioniic just looked at you before he sighed. “Well I don’t know... We could athk them to thend uth the documentth to thee if it’th true then go from there. Can’t have them twithting our wordth.”   
  
You hummed lightly; “What if it is all true and they would then what? W-would you still want to do it?”   
  
Psiioniic looked down at you before he moved the paper and his glasses onto his nightstand before placing his hand on your back rubbing it gently. “What do you want to do?”   
  
You looked down a little before up at him again. “Well I want to do it Psiioniic... This could be the chance we need to get our side of the story out. Who knows if one of us will make it till Sol and Terezi are old enough to listen or even care. Besides it’d help stop that vulgar word...”   
  
Psiioniic hummed a little as he slipped his hand under your sleeping shirt to work his hand against your upper back which caused you to yawn suddenly. You gave Psiioniic a bit of a dirty glare as he smiled. “We’ll send them a reply back wanting more information on the production before we agree to it. Does that sound okay Bumble?”   
  
You hummed lightly as you started to yawn again this time you rubbed your cheek against his chest with a hum as it was fine. Psiioniic chuckled a little before he moved his hand and clapped off the lights before moving his hand back to make sure you went to sleep.   
  
The next day you did what Psiioniic said you but it seemed that the documentary people did have their ducks in a row as they send you all the papers you need as well as phoned you to answer any questions you had. With Psiioniic at your side he seemed to get all he wanted answered and he gave you the okay to go along with it as well.   
  
As it seemed that the documentary as a two parter about that and about human trollian couples as well. You had written the team a letter about where you lived and general information as well. It took about a little over a two weeks before you heard anything about it again.   
  
You both received a letter saying that they appreciated the letter back to them and when they would be over to the house. As well as some general questions that they would be phoning about like getting permission for some things like getting a camera shot on the house, the bakery you both had owned and so on. It was quite nice and you seemed to had gotten everything they needed.   
  
On the day of though you were a right mess so nervous about how it was done and so on. Psiioniic just laughed at you before the door bell rung. You were busy in the kitchen just whipping up everything you could as it was 9 o’clock in the morning and you doubted the crew had breakfast.   
  
Psiioniic answered the door shaking the two production producers and interviewers hands as he let them in. Psiioniic spoke up as he pointed some of the trollian and human crew members to the living room. “You can thet up in there, thorry Bumble'th ith in the kitchen cooking for you all. Thhe ath nervouth ath a grub in a pie plate.”   
  
The trolls laughed more then the humans did. It wasn’t more then a few moments before Psiioniic sighed as the crew who had showed up had settled down with the tea and grub loafs you had brought in. You were still nervously running around to make sure everything was in place and that everything looked nice and neat.   
  
Unknown to the pair of you was that the camera’s were rolling because it was testing to make sure that the connect between the laptop and camera were alright as well as the lighting. Psiioniic got up from his spot on the couch as he moved grabbing your wrist. “Bumble relaxeth it’th okay they don’t need you to make them a full courthe meal. Come thit down before you blow a blood veththel.”   
  
You huffed a little at him as you turned around. “But what about-”   
  
Psiioniic waved his free hand to dismiss your words before he started to purr lightly at you. “Come on Bumble, it’th going to be jutht fine I promithe.”   
  
You opened your mouth before you closed it. Psiioniic nuzzled the side of his face with yours causing you to close your eyes and do the something back. “Alright fine but don’t blame me if you get hungry then.”   
  
Psiioniic shrugged a little; “There’ll be a break at thome point.”   
  
You chuckled a little as you both sat down on the couch. The crew there just smiled seeing the affection you and Psiioniic had for each other. Keth and Sarah who were both the producers and interviewers seemed to smile as Sarah questioned; “Thank you for sitting with us Mr. And Ms. Captor not many of the inter-race couples we sent letters to got back to us with such respect and understanding let alone wanting to do this.”   
  
You smiled a little before you nodded. “Your welcome but trust me we wouldn’t have known about it if our son kept the papers to himself.”   
  
Keth frowned as he questioned; “What do you mean?”   
  
Psiioniic spoke up to answer as you looked at him. “Our thon and hith family live here too. Mituna had gotten the mail and took our mail ath he knowth hith mother tendth to go from zero to thixty it thecondth.”   
  
You scoffed as you nudged Psiioniic’s side. “Says the pot to the kettle.”   
  
Psiioniic snorted at you as you chuckled knowing you made your point. The pair just laughed a little as Keth spoke. “Anyways we are here to get your sides of the story during that time frame. As there are many documentary's on the movement itself but not the civilians who were caught in the cross fires.” Keth continued a little after he paused. “So what’s your side of the story?”   
  
Psiioniic and you looked at each other before you lolled your eyes at him. Psiioniic looked down smiling as you spoke looking back at them. “What one would you like to know?”   
  
Sarah smiled a little; “Well how much do you know about trollian culture since you’re human.”   
  
You laughed causing Psiioniic to snort as you spoke. “I may be human but I was raised by my foster mother who was a troll. I’m more troll then my adoptive brother is and he is a troll.”   
  
The pair laughed a little as Keth spoke; “ If that’s the case then how about how you both met?”   
  
You hummed gently as Psiioniic sat back letting you start it off. “Well that would go back way into our childhood. I guess you could call us Childhood sweethearts.”   
  
You moved grabbed the album you had on the table and looking through it grabbing the picture of when you first were at Dolorosa’s. You gave the couple the picture to have them look at it as you continued to speak. “Both my husband and I as well as our unit were raised in foster care together for a few years under our Foster mother Dolorosa Maryam. Who I mentioned earlier of course I’m the human girl my adoptive brother is behind me the one with the red eyes and Psiioniic’s right there in the left and my morial who’s my brother’s matesprit in the little oliveblood.”   
  
They nodded a little setting the picture down to scan later. Sarah asked again this time wanting to know a little more information. “So when did you both know you were in love with each other?”   
  
You looked at Psiioniic before at them; “Well personally for me it was Middle school both me and my morial were talking about the boys. I had a rather huge crush on Psiioniic back then.”   
  
Psiioniic hummed lightly; “I wath about ten when I thtarted to have fluthh feelingth for my wife but it wathn’t till we were theventeen we got together?”   
  
You shook your head; “We were sixteen when we got to together exactly.”   
  
Psiioniic hummed lightly; “We uthed to get into the bar at thixteen?”   
  
You nodded hummed in a yes. “Remember the drinking age was sixteen at that time it was bumped up to eighteen when we turned nineteen.”   
  
Psiioniic hummed lightly; “Really huh I didn’t know that.”   
  
You rolled your eyes lightly at him as Keth questioned lightly; “Why did you both wait so long to get together?”   
  
You hummed gently; “Well you have to remember back when we were kids both races hated each other guts and anyone who was elk towards the other. We were around when crushes and hate crimes were a normal everyday part of life. A side from being young and confused mixed race couples were rare like winning the lottery rare as far as we knew. As well we all got separated as both Psiioniic and my morial got sent to different foster homes while me and my brother got to stay with Dolorosa. But personally well I thought Psiioniic didn’t like me like that sure he was nice and gently towards me but he was for a long time the Alpha of the unit.”   
  
Sarah spoke up confused; “What do you mean Alpha of the unit?”   
  
You blushed a little bit as you tried to explain it as best you could without giving to much information as you were sure you didn’t want to get wires crossed as the interviewers were human. “Well now and days trollian adult units are different then they were back then. See back then a unit was caste into roles or more less like how animals are in a pack. From what Dolorosa had told me was that back in the home world it was to make sure both lines and a troll continued to live. Anyways finding a unit isn’t the problem as normally trolls with naturally unit themselves with friends and hatch siblings there age. It’s the roles which are the hard part.”   
  
Psiioniic snored a little in laughter at the word hard as for him it had a pun and a innuendo on it. Everyone looked at Psiioniic who coughed a little with an excuse me. You rolled your eyes; “Anyways the group will more or less fight for top spot which is Alpha as the Alpha both controls group decisions, break up an fights, and protects the unit. It changes from time to time depending of when re-ranking is.”   
  
You shrugged it off lightly as Psiioniic seemed change the subject back to the originally question. “Well for me it wath becauthe the Jade’th who were in my home dithcouraged me from doing anything like that. They tried to inthtill human hate into me ath they did with many otherth. Tho I thought for the longetht time thhe gave me a thtrange human love ditheathe.”   
  
You chuckled as you spoke to him; “The worse kind right?”   
  
Psiioniic laughed nodding. “Yup the worthe kind of ditheathe.”   
  
You both chuckled a little as Keth questioned; “Aw well how did you both get together then?”   
  
You spoke up; “My brother which is his morial and my morial had set us up. They used basically my husbands feelings against him at a nightclub. It wasn’t as romantic as one would think it is.”   
  
Psiioniic just hummed; “Well it would have been eathier if we didn’t flirt and beat the bruthh to death.”   
  
You sighed lightly; “True but you did make the semi-romantic gesture after a week of being mated.”   
  
Sarah questioned next; “Being mated what do you mean? I see you have wedding rings on did you both get married right away?”   
  
You shook your head; “Oh no not in the human sense; see being mated means being matesprits generally it means the couple are married as it was rare for a matesprit pair to break up. But we weren’t married then think of being matesprits of it as long term marriage trial. We didn’t get married till our, oh heavens, I think Mituna was two when we got married so we were...”   
  
You sighed thinking about it when Psiioniic spoke up. “We were twenty six when we got married Bumble.”   
  
You smiled laughing; “Ah there we were twenty six.”   
  
Both looked at you as Keth spoke; “You were twenty-six and how old are you know?”   
  
You scoffed a little; “A lady never tells you her age shame on you for asking.”   
  
Psiioniic smirked as he spoke; “The lady may not but her huthband will. Me and Bumble are both thixty-seven tho we’re over forty yearth married.”   
  
The whole crew went whoa all at the same time causing you pout at Psiioniic. Psiioniic just winked at you causing you to shake your head. As Sarah questioned; “So within that time frame how did people react to you being mate and married together?”   
  
You wrapped your one hand in Psiioniic’s as you rubbed his hand gently thinking about it. “Well much better then what it was for a lot of other couples I’m sure. It was pretty normal for us to get glares, slurs, and the occasional having something throw at us. But generally no one was willing to try fate with a psionic user who could fry them alive from the inside out.”   
  
Psiioniic laughed a little; “Not when you told them I could lift a sixteen ton cement truck they didn’t.”   
  
You and Psiioniic laughed about that inside joke. The pair looked at you as you dismissed the unasked question with a wave of your hand. “There were only a few times it got dangerous once a trollian fast food place poisoned my food, there was one before we were together and I was beaten pretty bad, and the last one... Hmm...”   
  
Psiioniic clenched his jaw a little as his eyes started to flash some thinking about it; “The summer of the whole thtupid rightth movement.”   
  
You hummed lightly as you covered Psiioniic’s eyes with your hand. Yeah that was the one you were thinking about alright. Keth and Sarah both seemed to look at each other before making a mental note for later to ask about that. You continued on; “On an happier note yes it wasn’t as bad as others I’m sure. But when we were younger we could hid our relationship better then others sometimes.”  
  
Everyone stared at you funny as you clarified what you meant. “See I used to work in a coffee shop/ bakery and Psiioniic worked in construction. Till we were eighteen we didn’t live together so he’d be a sneak and come see me at work. Which at that time was a big no-no for a troll to come into a human shop as at the time I wasn’t working in the trollian district.”   
  
Sarah and Keth nodded a little understanding that as they already gotten the low down on trollian districts and human ones. Sarah smiled a little as she asked; “Could you tell us about a time where he come to your work well you were working?”   
  
You laughed a little as you winked at her. “Oh heavens child of course! Now that I look back at it he was such a horrible liar about not knowing where I worked.”   
  
Psiioniic blushed a healthy shade of yellow causing the other males to chuckle. As you started to tell them the story you could only feel warmth and happiness spread through you.   
  
You remember Boss and the other girls that you worked with rather fondly when you thought about the Bakery you used to work in. The Boss was a rather colorful character even if he was shady and dealt in the black market but he kept it away from you girls so you didn’t asked questions.   
  
You would bake in the morning or serve till the shop closed. You’d were bring in customers left and right as you all seemed to bring them in with uniform he gave all his employees .   
  
It wasn’t by any means maid uniforms or anything like that but it was nice looking. You wore a nice white blouse, skirt, and a apron with the business’s logo on it. You as many of the other girls had regulars that would only come when you guys were on but other then that it was tamed.   
  
No one was creeper like because the shop owner would make sure they weren’t heard from again. He was a nice man but you girls knew when he said jump you all asked how high.   
  
You and two other closers knew the shop was a front for something else because at times he’d be outside shipping stuff into trucks or looking in mini-vans. Never mind the fact he had more camera’s on the shop then Fort Knots which is why you guys felt really safe.   
  
None of the others knew of Psiioniic other then the fact that you had a boyfriend that would be waiting for you when you got off at night. You and Psiioniic felt it was safer not only for him and you as well if he hung around the coffee shop on the city divide till you past by the window where you’d dip into the alleyway and he’d follow just to walk to home. But when he couldn’t make it then Disciple would pick you up.   
  
It was a rather nice setup that seemed to work for a while. But after only a month or two of it you found your first and last hurdle of that plan. You had just got to work in the afternoon when one of your co-workers the afternoon bakery Lily had seen you come in. “You got a new regulars Y/n!”   
  
You sighed groaning heavily. “Lily I was having a good day today! Why would you go and tell me that?!”   
  
You stormed over to the girl who chuckled as she looked at you as you were tying the strings of your apron. “And why was it such a good day so far?”   
  
You blushed a little as you told her. “My boyfriend had tried to make breakfast for a change as I slept over.” Lily wiggled her eyebrows which you shook your head. “Nope none of that Lily.”   
  
Lily awed lightly before wrinkling her nose. “You both sound like a old married couple so boring!”   
  
You sighed before shaking your head. “Just don’t burn the strawberry short cake biscuits this time.”   
  
Lily stuck her tongue at you as you walked into the front of the shop. You said your afternoon greetings to the others before getting to work. You quickly found your regulars and chatted with them a little like hows the spouse, animal, and so on. Listened a little if they had a bad day so far just the little things to keep them coming back.   
  
One of the other girls budged your hip as she nodded to the door as the bell tinged. She mouthed; ‘Your new regulars.’   
  
You turned your head a little to see a three human males of course standing there. You sighed some as you figured they were going to be your regulars as they would look at you once or twice they’d come over the past week or so. You served the other that walked up being pleasant enough about it till the one you think was the ringleader was last to be served.   
  
The other girls stilled as he spoke; “So Y/n are you free tonight?”   
  
You paused making his coffee before you laughed nervously; “No.”   
  
He hummed; “When are you free? I’d like to take you somewhere to get to know you better.”   
  
You swallowed thickly as you spoke. “I’m never free at night as my boyfriend takes them all up.”   
  
The male looked like he was about to say something when the bear paw of a hand pressed onto his shoulder. A thick Russian accent hit the air. “You are ordering yes? If not get out and stop flirting with my girls.”   
  
The leader sputtered there order before running out as Boss watched them go. You and the girls chuckled at the sight. It was always Boss for the save as he hated people who didn’t pay stuff of well that least you didn’t have new regulars anymore.   
  
Meanwhile Psiioniic had finally gotten the okay for lunch but because of his breakfast blunder he hadn’t let you have a chance to get to make his lunch so he was starving as himself, a young psionic Fahinc, and there human co-worker Peter had just finished a moving materials job.   
  
Since Peter was driving and it was around lunch he asked the both of them. “Hey kiddo’s what would ya like for lunch?”   
  
Fahinc smiled as he clapped his hands. “There’th a ‘ew cafe I’ve heard the others talk about called Russia’ wi’ter ca’ we go there?! They’re suppose to have the best dough’uts on this side of town!”   
  
Peter gave a bit of a face as Psiioniic looked away trying not to laugh trying to imagine your face when he popped up at your work. Peter turned to him asking; “Do you want to go there too 3D?”   
  
Psiioniic looked at him before smirking; “Thure why not, we can alwayth go thomewhere elthe if they wouldn’t let uth in.”   
  
Peter sighed as he turned the truck to go to your work. You were busy in the back helping the baker bake some of the items and nibbling on some of the goods as you didn’t get to make anyone lunches this morning. You hoped Psiioniic was okay at the moment you were wondering if you should text him when your heard the door to the kitchen open.   
  
You looked didn’t look at the door till Daisy yanked your arm and dragged you to the front. She gave a rather harsh whisper; “You’re the manger today-!”   
  
You were shoved to the counter as you looked at the older gentleman before you. He was frowning slightly as you gave a little bit of an unsure smile. “C-can I help you?”   
  
The older man sighed; “I’m sorry to bother you Miss. Manger but I was wondering if my two trollian co-workers are allowed in your shop.”   
  
He jabbed his thumb outside when you looked around him to see Psiioniic at the window smiling at you and a smaller psionic with his hands on the window looking around. You looked at Psiioniic who’s smile got bigger. You sighed as you gave him a deadpanned look; “I will allow them in but if they misbehave you will be kicked out.”   
  
The man thanked you as he turned waving them both into the shop. Every human looked at the door as Psiioniic and the younger psionic came into the shop. Psiioniic looked at Fahinc who became very nervous under the stares.   
  
Psiioniic placed his hands on Fahinc shoulders as he moved the boy to the counter. Fahinc looked at you as you stared at them both smiling. “Welcome to the Russian Winter, what can I get everyone today?”   
  
Fahinc clapped his hands a little excited as Peter sighed answer you. “Well Ma’am I’d like a large Russian blizzard and berry surprise tea biscuit toasted and buttered. What do you both want it’s my treat?”   
  
Fahinc was giddy as he answered; “Miss human I would like um... That thi’g there-” Fahinc pointed to the ham and cheese on a croissant. “-a’d a small Ora’ge juice.”   
  
You nodded lightly as you hit the cost into the cash register before looking at Psiioniic. Who looked at the displace window with the goodies in it. “What’th pthionic friendly Bumble?”   
  
You closed your eyes humming as you and Psiioniic didn’t react to him calling you Bumble as he always did since it was his nickname for you. Everyone else looked a bit unsure of what he just called you. But figured it wasn’t anything to bad as you didn’t seem offended. You however were mentally knew what he meant as far as what he could eat goes. You opened your eyes as you glanced a little as you mentally seemed to go through the ingredients. “The Black Bear, The Tank, and The Red Star.”   
  
Psiioniic hummed lightly; “I’ll have the Red Thtar and a large whatever ith a normal Coffee Mithth Manger.”   
  
You gave a half smirk at him. “Now is that to go or stay good Sirs.”   
  
Peter nodded as he found it a bit odd you knew what psionic users could have and two there was something going on between you and Psiioniic as he did just call you Bumble. Maybe that was a weird affectionate trollian term or something but never the less he didn’t want to test patience. “To go please...”   
  
You nodded lightly as you told him the amount and gave him his change before you moved to do there order as the others just watched you, hell everyone did. You of course had no issue Daisy and Mel who were at the front with you stared gob smacked.   
  
As you toasted the ham and cheese knowing damn well that wasn’t normal thing to do. You knew though that psionics couldn’t hand cold cheese very well let alone any cheese; and you also put two tablespoons of sugar into the orange juice to cut the acidity of it for him as well. You already knew how Psiioniic liked his coffee so it wasn’t that hard.   
  
Psiioniic like his coffee with a small wave of cream and four teaspoons of sugar. You buttered the humans tea biscuit and made the white hot chocolate before handing him the bag with drinks. Psiioniic’s hand lingered for a moment over yours as a thank you. You soften your smile as you moved your hand. “Have a wonderful day.”   
  
Peter nodded as Fahinc was already eating his sandwich. Psiioniic just winked at you as he followed the other two out. Psiioniic sighed lightly as he listened to you tell the story. You never told him how much trouble you got from letting them in but in the long run it didn’t matter anymore.   
  
You didn’t seem to be down about it so Psiioniic didn’t say anything. Everyone awed or laughed as it seemed something miss placed as it was probably the first time humans had seen trollians past schooling.   
  
Part 2  
  
Sarah laughed a little as you hummed interested about why no one questioned you about Psiioniic calling you what he did. Sarah questioned a little trying to hold about the light mood; “Mr. Captor I hear you call Ms. Captor Bumble is that a nickname?”   
  
You sighed doing a ‘here we go’ comment causing some of the crew to laugh. Psiioniic nodded as he smiled taking your hand away from his eyes. “Yeth it ith thhe ith the originally Bumble which ith thhort for Bumble bee though at the time it wath more for bumbling idiot ath my wife liketh to ramble on a lot.”   
  
You puffed out your chest as you glared him. Psiioniic stuck out his tongue buzzing it at you. “See if you get desert tonight.”   
  
Psiioniic awe lightly as he pouted; “Hey don’t threaten the treatth like that! I waited a whole week for thothe.”   
  
You looked away humphing; “Well then you should have though of that before you had that comment.”   
  
Psiioniic rolled his eyes a little; “Awe come on Bumble don’t be tho upthet it wath and alwayth meant ath an endearing. Becauthe you’re my Bumbling idiot and I wouldn’t have it any other way.”   
  
Psiioniic moved pulling you in close and nuzzling his face back into your neck. You giggled a little as he moved kissing your cheek. “Alright, alright fine but another bad thing out of your mouth and that’s it I swear Psii.”   
  
Psiioniic just nodded as Sarah questioned; “So you both said before you had a son? I would assume he’s a half-breed or did you-”   
  
You scowled your face at the girl locking eyes with her causing her to close her mouth. You gave a disgusted sound as Psiioniic commented; “Don’t thcare the girl Y/n it’th why we’re doing thith.”   
  
You looked up at Psiioniic before commenting; “Please never ever call a mix-breed a half-breed it is a vulgar term. It’s like calling a human child of two different colored parents a half-breed you just don’t do that. Like I say to my grandson you either call a person by their name or if it’s in their history class you call them mix-breed.”   
  
Sarah seemed to apologize; “I’m very sorry I didn’t mean to upset you.”   
  
Psiioniic shook his head as he smiled at her. “Not to worry it’th jutht a pet peeve of my wife’th. Not only ith thhe very protective of our thon and hith family but you could underthtand her anger after what we’ve gone through with people and Mituna.”   
  
Sarah nodded a little bit as Keth tried to rein in the topic again making sure to jump off your son for a moment. “So you both said you were married at twenty-six did you have a big wedding? And what caused you to finally get one?”   
  
You looked at them before you answered; “Well we never really cared about getting married and properly never would have if Psiioniic hadn’t hurt himself at work.”   
  
Psiioniic squeaked a little; “Hey it wasn’t the only reason you know.”   
  
You nodded; “Yes but it was the one that broken the final straw.”   
  
Psiioniic nodded as Sarah questioned; “What had happened prior to that?”   
  
You and Psiioniic looked at each other as you smiled; “Let me tell you...You have to remember back then trolls weren’t allowed into human areas and buildings and humans were allowed into troll areas and buildings. Our bakery was never like that as we served both but outside our little prefect world was a different story.”  
  
You had the unfortunately situation of needing food during the weekend as you had literally nothing in the fridge and Redglare and family were coming over tonight for dinner. It was a full shop so the car and Psiioniic were needed to help as you couldn’t manage Mituna and a full load of groceries on your small bike.   
  
So you both decided it was best to go together and in the car. It was rather easy to find the troll shops that you need and most let you in. But the only reason was that they knew you and often times got stuff from you so of course they’d let you in.   
  
However when you all went to the normal deli place for your meats and that it seemed it had changed owners without you knowing it. You didn’t even clue into till you walked right into the shop.   
  
You didn’t even glance at the store cashier thinking it was going to be Gerah the old troll who ran the shop. It wasn’t till you heard a disgusted sound and Psiioniic’s hand on your shoulder that you looked at him then at the counter. A troll you had never seen before was looking at you.   
  
You who had moved a hand to pick up a basket to shop stopped before walking towards the troll.You figured it was best to just get your normal order so you could get out of this place. “Oh Hi is uh Gerah here? We’re here to pick up our monthly order.”   
  
The troll flashed his fangs at you which had you instinctively flash yours back. The troll spoke; “We don’t serve your kind here filthy ape. Get out of my shop before I phone the trollian force on you and your ape battery lover.”   
  
You made an aggressive sigh before you spoke up; “Look I get it you have a problem with humans but look we need our food and this is the shop for what we need. Look I’ll leave but can you at least take the order from my mate. He may be a psionic but he is still a customer.”   
  
You were rather aware that Mituna was watching this all and at his tend age he didn’t need to see people at a problem with his mother and father being together or learning such bad words. The troll more or less started to shout at you both after that saying how dare you and other bullshit like that.   
  
You and Psiioniic were more or less kicked out of the shop as well as the shopper owner got the parting verbal shot about Mituna’s upbringing. Psiioniic didn’t take that to nicely as he just about exploded as no one calls you an unfit mother and gets away with it.   
  
You had tried to calm down Psiioniic but he turned his aggression out on you. You looked a bit upset at Psiioniic who hissed at you as his psionics were working up his horns a little showing how mad he was. You looked around as more then a few people were staring and grabbing there phones.   
  
You took Mituna out of his arms as he looked very upset that his father was angry. You grabbed Psiioniic’s shirt as you spoke in a harsh whisper; “Psiioniic control yourself you’re causing a scene and people are on there phones. The last thing we need right now is trollian cops to pop up here and set your ass down in front of our son.”   
  
Psiioniic glared at you before he glanced a bit to the side of him to see what you saying. Psiioniic snared a little as he straighten himself up as you let him go. You turned your head to the store owner as you spoke up; “Look we’ll go as we don’t want any trouble from you okay?”   
  
The snared his lips at you; “Just get out of my sight disgusting troman and take your elk with you.”   
  
Your lip twitched before you turned moving Mituna so he didn’t see anything else. You looked down as Mituna babbled at you a little as he was only one and half. “Mama no Granpa Gerah?”   
  
You smiled shaking your head. “No Bumble, Grandpa Gerah isn’t there today but you know want we’re going to phone Grandpa Gerah when we get home okay?”   
  
Mituna said something else but it was rather gurgled due to his age. However unknown to you and Psiioniic was the store owner had called the trollian police on you both for an ‘vicious’ psionic user.   
  
It was a good thing you were holding onto Mituna as if Psiioniic had you were sure Mituna would have been died or bad injured. You both were just steps to the parking lot when a troll tackled Psiioniic down behind you.   
  
You cried out for Psiioniic before you turned Mituna’s head to keep him from looking. You bit your lip feeling rather useless as you seeing the trollian police uniforms on the trolls that had pushed Psiioniic into one of the stone walls. “Where’s your tags! Where are they!”   
  
Psiioniic sputtered that they were in his back pocket as he questioned them what the hell did they want. Of course that seen him get injured which had you grimaced as you heard then slam Psiioniic into the stone wall after a punch to the stomach. You kept Mituna’s head over your shoulder so he didn't see it. They were about to do it again when you spoke up; “Stop throwing my matesprit into the wall. He’s told you his tags are in his back pocket. If you like to continue I will get a lawyer and your commending officer on your ass faster then you can say shit on a stick.”   
  
The officers stop as they looked at you. Psiioniic panted roughly before he growled a little as one stepped up to you. If it wasn’t for the fact you were holding onto Mituna you would have punched the man in the face as he face was nearly to yours. “What did you say filthy ape? I sure you didn’t say a word as it’d be unfortunately if anything were to happen...”   
  
You stood toe to toe with the troll as Psiioniic shouted for two reasons one the other officer had nailed him in the face and two he was getting all protective over you. “I said I’ll get Redglare to let me rip out your eyes stuff them down your fucking throat into your ass so you can watch me as I kick your ass so hard then you choke on your eyeballs. So unless you want to see the fury of a mother and mate of an psionic user who on a bad day that then bench press a sixteen ton dried cement truck; get out of my face and off my mate.”   
  
The officer froze before he started to laugh as he moved away a little not wanting to test you. “Yeah right you know-”   
  
You flicked your phone and speed dialed Redglare who you knew was at home as it was her off day since they were coming over. The troll paused as Redglare’s face and voice came up; “Y/n, What’s going on; is dinner going to early tonight?”   
  
You flipped your phone to show her as you spoke. “I don’t know you tell me Redglare does your trolls normally abuse psionic users and threaten their mate and grub?”   
  
You heard Redglare growl before you heard Redglare starting to bark at them through the phone. The officers tucked there imaginative tails in between there legs before the one who threaten you spoke up; “He doesn’t have his tags though! Under the law he it’s punishable by-”   
  
You barked out at them as Redglare knew you wouldn’t lie. “His tags are in his back pocket-”   
  
You paused in your telling of what happened when both Keth and Sarah both looked at each other questioning; “Tags?”   
  
You nodded at Psiioniic as he dug into his pocket for his wallet and pulled out the psionic card. “You kidth really think that we had thith?”   
  
They nodded even the younger psionic user nodded. Psiioniic gave a bit of a bitter laugh. “No! We had tagth we had to carrier around like we were dogth. Well they treated psionic utherth like dogth ath we weren’t allowed a higher education patht high thchool we either worked in a plane as a pilot for commercial or the military or if you were lucky enough you worked in construction like I did moving thtuff around like a crane.”   
  
You rubbed his arm gently as you picked up the one box you had brought down. “I have all his tags even the last tags they issued too him. I have to say I’m always fearful if they ever come back asking for them and we don’t have them. I still have my sons tags as well and I had to go through a lot of channels to get my grandson some too.”   
  
You pulled out three different ones to see how they had changed over the years till the production ended. The crew took then and looked at them as it had a series number, psionic level, and contact information. One of the psionic users questioned Psiioniic more for his own then the production gain. “Were you ever brutalized for being an psionic user?”   
  
Psiioniic scoffed; “Your quethtion thhould be who wathn’t. Unlethth you had money you were lucky to not get thtop by driving cop car. I knew many other pthionic uther who were beaten to death by copth and other trollth. I wath lucky enough to have my unit and now Alpha looking out for me when we were growing up. Hell it’th a down right miracle that Mituna never had anything happen to him before then or I’d would be in jail ath we thpeak.”   
  
You chuckled a little as you patted his face. “Awe you wouldn’t have to worry Mama Captor would have set those mean out boys straight or Redglare would.”   
  
Psiioniic chuckled as Sarah questioned suddenly causing you and Psiioniic to laugh a little; “You seemed to had cared much about your sons feelings and protection in all this. How did you find out you were pregnant was in planned or how did it happen.”   
  
Psiioniic laughed a little; “Don’t you humanth know about the bird and the beeth?”   
  
You commented as you winked at them. “It’s the same way only some differences but we wouldn’t get into that jutht look like the porn for it.”   
  
Psiioniic cackled as most of the crew blushed; “Kinky~”   
  
You covered your mouth a little to laugh. “Famous caught phrase for the save.”   
  
Psiioniic nodded a little as you clear your throat. “ I can thay thith becauthe well I’m thon already knowth all about thith but you have to underthtand he wath never planned. Back then we didn’t know human and trollth could have kidth tho we thought we’d never have any which we did try like adoption and fothtering but it never went through.”   
  
Keth asked gently; “What about getting human sperm or having a troll donor or carrier?”   
  
You shook your head as you looked up at Psiioniic. “No it went without saying that we would never do that not that it’s bad or anything for people who did but it’s just how we were. We would have nieces and nephews so it was like you were parent that could give them to someone else to take care of.”   
  
You laughed a little shrugging it off. “Anyways long story short when I told Psiioniic about it he was very supportive as were our family and friends. But because back then no one ever heard of such things we thought we were the only ones who had a half trollian and half human child. We were extremely lucky we had both the friends and family we did because they both kept it a secret and also helped as get an ultra sound too. As well we had made sure I was in the back of the bakery so the customers didn’t see me.”   
  
Sarah frowned; “Well wouldn’t it have been for nothing if you had to go to the hospital to deliver.”   
  
You shook your head; “I didn’t go to the hospital to have my son I was at home.”   
  
Sarah frowned; “Then what about the mid-wife then?”   
  
You looked at your husband; “What say you mid-wife?”   
  
Psiioniic blushed a little yellow as he spoke; “I wath my wife’th mid-wife. I had helped her to deliver our thon in the apartment we were renting during a thunder thtorm with my wife’th morial help over the phone. Thhe’th a nurthe who knew how to do it tho yeah. An my morial ith a lawyer tho we didn’t have any problemth with the birth certificate ath he handled it.”   
  
Both Sarah and Keth seemed to smile as you both looked at each other. It was a nice memory regardless of the pain that you were in. Keth seemed to nod a little to himself as he spoke. “How was your son when the rights movement happened and well the whole secret you and Mr. Captor were keeping from people came out?”   
  
You sighed slowly as you locked your hands together. “Mituna had just turned seven on the second of June when the movement happen...”   
  
You closed your eyes as you felt Psiioniic wrap his arm around your shoulders. “I can tell you the day, hour, even minute when it happened and where we all were. We’ll remember that day not for what ‘good’ it did but the chaos that it left us.”   
  
Psiioniic flicked his ears down a little as he nudged his face against yours and let you tuck yours under his. Sarah was the one who seemed to suck up to ask. “Could you tell us what you both remember?”   
  
You inhaled then exhaled lightly as you pulled away from Psiioniic. “Yes we can... You’ll have to excuse if my husband or I get up to left the room some parts are more then what we want to remember. As many people forgot the mutual civil bloodbath ensued...”   
  
You sniffled a little before going into your cloth pocket and grabbed a handkerchief to use. Keth and Sarah both looked at each other as you started to speak; “As everyone knows it was fourth of June, the kids had just gotten off of school on the third.” You eyes seemed to become distance as you remembered. “It was just lunchtime rush...”   
  
You closed your eyes as you spoke about what you really though was going to be the end of the world. You were thirty-one at that moment and at work as you waved at Vincent as the older man walked out of the bakery holding his daily items.   
  
Mituna had just come down from down stairs to grab a bite of a sandwich you had made in the cooler of the bakery. You were serving one of the normal psionic users around this time as Mituna whined beside you and pulling at your skirt; “Mom I’m hungry!”   
  
You chuckled as you spoke; “Hi Hungry I’m Mom it’s nice to meet you.”   
  
Mituna chuckled a little before he pouted and caused some of the customers to laugh since he became a bit dramatic. “Mom feed me! I’m going to thtrave!”   
  
You sighed softly as you pointed to the cooler counter. “Go pick sometime out of there then Mituna-”   
  
You paused your landline went off as did almost everyone elses cellphones at the same time. You paused before grabbing your landline as you were doing three things at once now. “Hello Beehive-”   
  
Disciple scared voice came through the phone. “Y/n turn the TV to the news quickly!”   
  
You frowned as Mituna was at your side again nibbling on a sandwich as you turned the channel to the news and turned it up. Everyone looked to the TV as it was like a press meeting.   
  
It seemed you missed the first little bit of it but you thankfully didn’t miss the rest of it. “-as Senator of Rights and Freedom’s for trolls I have called his press conference to speak with the people of this fine nation. I would like to bring to their action to many things our government do not want us to know! To long as the trollian people suffered under the human rule if they are under the blue spectrum. This is not acceptable! How many generations must suffer before we do something? The divide between human and trolls has gone on long enough! Today, is the day the world will know of those who have forage peace among there are half-breeds that walk among us! A true mixture of what we can make! Peace of many have been made as I have a human mother and a trollian father! I am the bright future of our races!”   
  
You felt the hair on your arms and the back of your neck stand on end. The troll said more and more about the future and about rights before the news board-caste flipped to an report on what looked like the streets of the capital city where Psiioniic was working. “Breaking news there are riots here in down town C/c! Trolls and humans of both right wing moments are causing mass destruction. Hundred of people have been-Yeah!”   
  
You covered Mituna’s eyes as you pulled him to you and caused him to gasp as he all he heard was the gun shot from the TV before the radical chant for the trolls and humans that were for race purity.   
  
Mituna pulled your hand away as the news castor spoke well at the same time you and the other adults looked the TV which caused you to drop the phone as it felt as if your chest collapsed and your stomach dropped. “M-Mituna g-get up stairs...”   
  
Mituna looked up at you blinking. “Huh?”   
  
You shouted at him causing him to move rather quick. “Mituna get upstairs now!”   
  
Mituna run up the side stairs as you looked at your customers who looked at you. You shook badly as you grabbed the phone placing it on the hook. You couldn’t hear Disciple who was freaking out on the line telling you not to hang up on her and calling your name. You turned to stare at them with an expression they certainly weren’t used too.   
  
You moved back to your spot before you grabbed under your cash register for the gun that the Highblood gave you to keep there just encase anything happened. You spoke loud enough for everyone to hear you. “I don’t need to say this but please make your final purchases and we will be closed for the rest of the day and may be open tomorrow but please check our website for more details.” You paused before adding for a moment as you did so some laughed a bit nervously as they knew you weren’t kidding. “Any of you make any wrong movements and I’ll blow your fucking brains out.”   
  
You sighed as you came a little back to reality; “Everyone was really respectful and reassured me that I didn’t need to be afraid of them. When I think about it I’m really thankfully we had very understanding customers during that time. Heavens I even think that they still go to it know it’s change hands and names.”   
  
Psiioniic seemed to hum lightly as he knew what had happened as he had heard this all before. You looked up at Psiioniic as you spoke; “Mine was tamed to what Psiioniic’s was.”   
  
Psiioniic snorted; “Oh yeah tho much tamer then mine.”   
  
Psiioniic threaded his hand into yours as he started to recall when his site got the news. “You think our city went bat thhit crazy hearing the newth try working in the main city on a conthtruction and having the men you work with knowing that you have a human wife and a trollian thon.”   
  
Psiioniic looked down at you as he started to recall what happened to him and everyone listened. Psiioniic at that time was getting used to looking forward to working at the bakery in the winter months as he didn’t like working in the heat of the summer with right wing assholes. Psiioniic yawned loudly as he shifted down onto one of the pile of beams with some of the other psionic users and stone masons in his part of the site. Psiioniic sniffed lightly as he dusted his hands off on the towel attached to his belt before rubbing his hands and opening his lunch box.   
  
He sniffed a little as he took out the small paper you had left in the box. Psiioniic blinked a little before smiling as he looked down at his lunch. One of the older human man spoke up; “What your wife write?”   
  
Psiioniic hummed a little as he spoke; “Thhe wrote to not to forget to pay the cable bill when I go home.”   
  
The man all looked at each other before one of the young ones called it. “Bullshit!”   
  
However as he went to move Psiioniic blocked him using his psionics as it was bullshit you gave him a rather sappy note in his lunch box like always and he didn’t need the others seeing. However the others seemed to gang up when Psiioniic took a bit of his roast sandwich you had packed.   
  
There was a little scuffle before Psiioniic let them have it as his homemade lunch was worth a lot more then there words as they were just jealous that he had his wife make him lunch. Since really there was only him and one of the electricians who’s marriage spouse made lunches.   
  
Psiioniic ignored and bantered back with the team of guys he worked with and called them out on there jealously. Psiioniic had zoned out a little as he thought about what needed to be done like paying the cable bill as well as what he was going to do to you tonight for sending that sappy note even though he liked it. He was still going to have a bit of fun with you maybe a little bit of psionic punishment.   
  
Psiioniic paused with part of his grub loaf in his mouth as he was listening to the news report as you shouted them to shut up.. “We apologize for this sudden sudden to the music for this special board-caste at Congress park. Hundreds have gathered both human and troll ring wings and civil right activists.”   
  
Psiioniic and many of the other trolls leaned in to listen. A young voice came up on the radio; “-as Senator of Rights and Freedom’s for trolls I have called his press conference to speak with the people of this fine nation. I would like to bring to their action to many things our government do not want us to know! To long as the trollian people suffered under the human rule if they are under the blue spectrum. This is not acceptable! How many generations must suffer before we do something? The divide between human and trolls has gone on long enough! Today, is the day the world will know of those who have forage peace among there are half-breeds that walk among us! A true mixture of what we can make! Peace of many have been made as I have a human mother and a trollian father! I am the bright future of our races!”   
  
Psiioniic brain started to heard white noise after that as the troll went on and on about half-breeds and the mixture of human and trollian DNA. Psiioniic felt his chest inhale in a sharp gasp as he and the others heard the sounds of gun fire not to far away from there. The news report started causing them to look at the radio again. “There is mass chaos in the streets of Liverflinch and Drivepool ring wing trolls and humans are said to be executing hundreds of trolls and humans after the sudden speech giving earlier in the board-casting.”   
  
Psiioniic felt his blood run cold as he’s blood-pusher stopped. Psiioniic let out a heavily breath as he looked to behind him. A couple of the men he worked with had a mix of horrified and disgusted faces. “Something you want to tell us about your ape breeder?”   
  
Psiioniic moved before he growled; “My wife ithn’t an ape thhe’th a human!”   
  
Another moved as he barked; “Yeah and your son just magically appeared in a young grub form and looked like you to huh? Round ears are just an mutation!”   
  
Psiioniic snarled as his psionics to zapped in the air showing he was ready to defend himself. The other started to snarl back causing his own to zapped into the air. One of the human males shouted trying to calm the situation down. “Stop it the both of you! There’s no claims to support what that stick presser just said.”   
  
Two of the more neutral psionics had gotten themselves in between the other and Psiioniic unfortunately the humans had to step away as a fight broke out between Psiioniic and the other male.   
  
To the humans it looked like a dog fight which typically it was. Fangs, claws, and powers were just a normal part of trollian fights. However what they weren’t prepared for was the aggressive almost death fight that went with it. Psiioniic roared in a more feral nature as he put down the male in more of an psionic fight style.   
  
Psiioniic looked a a couple other males as he flexed his muscles tensing them then untensing them. He roared at them again this time it was both loud and aggressive enough to vibrate the windows that he had just put in before lunch break. The humans and some of the weaker psionics to look at the windows then him.   
  
Fortunately before another fight broke out the trollian site manger and the company owner came running into the fight. The trollian manger an powerful psionic himself was able to forced Psiioniic down to an more verbal state more do to social ranking then a pale response.   
  
The human owner however was shouting and yelling about what the hell was going on. Psiioniic growled as he stepped forward and japed his fingers at the others. “They fucking call my wife and mate an ape breeder then threaten my thon life!”   
  
One of them spat at Psiioniic; “That’s because you and your wife are fucking sick that’s why! Fucking making half-breeds-!”   
  
Psiioniic jumped at the male to rip out his throat only to be stopped short by his manger. “Enough! Everyone go home! The streets are flooded with cars and people.”   
  
Psiioniic growled before he tore himself away. His next thoughts were like many others there which was to get home. Psiioniic never ran to his car so fast in his life. He knew he had to get out of the city faster then the others could tell the right wing nuts his license plate numbers. He just hoping he would just get home before anything happened to you and Mituna.   
  
Part 3  
  
Psiioniic shook his head little as he looked at the younger group before him. “I got home without trouble fortunately but I had more to fear about my wife then the outthide war.” A couple of the trolls tilted there head confused as Psiioniic laughed well you looked down a bit ashamed mixed in with embarrassment. “Thhe nearly blew my brainth out when I opened the door. If it wathn’t for the fact I wath a pthionic uther I’m thure wouldn’t be here talking to you.”   
  
The others laughed thinking it was funny but all to suddenly it wasn’t anymore when Sarah asked. “So did you both experience any other forms of violence other then that? There was said to be pockets of crashes going into people’s homes is that true?”   
  
Psiioniic became rather silent as you seemed to close your eyes and sigh. You were gentle as you could as you corrected her; “It’s Crushes child not crashes and yes we did. We were a rather well known inter-species couple in town as we once fondly held street parties for different things. As well all it takes is a quick look online to see us in the front of the shop.”   
  
Sarah hummed lightly before she questioned; “Can you tell us about that times were this hap-”   
  
You looked up from her as Psiioniic got up storming off for the moment as tears were just bubbling under the surface. You looked at his back just as upset and worried about him as he was always hard on himself. Keth went to move to see if Psiioniic was alright but you spoke; “It’s best if you leave him alone Keth... Psii... Psii needs his moment alone. He’s a proud man as well as mortal. He tends to forget that some times he is mortal.”   
  
Keth opened his mouth before he closed it. You inhaled softly and sighed loudly. “There were a few events were I was certain I was going to die. I’ll admit it I’m just as proud as my husband and I think if only I was there kind of thoughts but...”   
  
You jerked your head a little humming as tears welled up. “But that doesn’t compare to the reality of parental fear. I hope that no one has to experience what we did ever again.”   
You wrinkled your nose to help stop the sniff of emotions. You shifted up off the couch for a moment; “Please before I tell you can a few of you follow me I have something I want to show you and have a couple of you do.”   
  
Keth nodded in an okay as he and Sarah as well as the two camera crew shifted up. You smiled a little seeming to gather back your emotions under your control. You beckoned the camera trolls and interviewers to follow you as you pointed to the locker closet that housed all your now gardening and out door stuff. You opened it up before you pointed at it. “Here...”   
  
You moved some of the stuff out of it before ushering them in. “There both of you get in there.”   
  
Sarah and the one camera troll tried to fix themselves in there. It was rather funny if it wasn’t about a serious matter. You scoffed a little as you knelt down on the back of your heels. “All cozy?” They gave a slight nod before you closed it on them. You knocked on the locker; “How is it in there?”   
  
You could hear her gasp a little; “Hard to breath and tight!”   
  
The pair in the locker must had shifted as you heard a bang which caused you to laugh. “You’d both be died within a heart beat.”   
  
Keth looked at you as he questioned a little; “Ms. Captor why are you laughing?”   
  
You hummed a little calming down and helped the pair out of it; “Because child if I don’t laugh I’d start to cry about it.”   
  
Everyone looked at you including Sarah and the other Camera troll as you paused. You shook your head as you spoke again. “Come on let’s get back to the living room and I’ll tell you the story.”   
  
When you all got down to the living room and settled into the seats before you spoke; “Know that you’ve seen the locker. Try having to hid in there when you’re panicked and your son is scared as you know the only outside that door are murders who are trying to kill you both.”   
  
Sarah looked at you surprised as did Keth. “Pardon?”   
  
You repeated yourself again. “Try having to hid in that locker unable to breath and knowing you can’t make a sound because five people were in your home holding guns ready to blow your brains out as well as your sons.”   
  
You guessed the way you said it had blind sighed the group. You closed your eyes thinking about it as you were trying to keep the emotions out of your voice as you spoke. It was hard for you but it was even harder for Mituna.   
  
He had gone from being able to go to play with his friends outside to nothing. He was denied many things that you and Psiioniic had as children. He wasn’t allowed to go outside, wasn’t allowed to visit his friends or be visited by them, and some simple things like going out with one of you to go to do shopping.   
  
You and Psiioniic tried to give him some of the things he missed but it was harder on you when Mituna would cry and demand why he couldn’t do something. You and Psiioniic tried to explain to Mituna, many a time, about why you both said and did the things you did. But how do you explain to a kid who had just turned eight that there are people who would kill him and his friends.   
  
But no matter how much you sheltered Mituna you couldn’t shelter him from everything. Not when Mituna had seen the news at Disciple and Signless’s as Kankri would watch it even though Signless and Disciple tried to stop it. It seemed to sink in a little of how dangerous it was not that you every wanted him to find out how much.   
  
Unfortunately no matter how active you and Psiioniic made sure Mituna was safe no where was ever safe. You remember you had done laundry that morning and were currently sitting on the couch folding the dry clothes in your work apron.   
  
Only you and Mituna were home as Psiioniic was with Signless as both were together dealing with your and Psiioniic’s insurance company as someone had broken the bakery window which was why you weren’t opened that day.   
  
Mituna was in Psiioniic’s arm chair with his feet on the coffee table playing with his spy car that Kurloz and Latula bought him for his birthday. You smiled a little bit as you heard the thumping from the silly little device go down the stairs.   
  
After a few more minutes you sighed as you were finished the laundry and folding them. You piled them into the basket before getting up to go make something for lunch for the both of you.   
  
After a quick change in aprons from your working one to your kitchen one you moved to the archway of the kitchen as you called out to Mituna. “Sheepdog do you want Bilyers or hamburgers for lunch?”   
  
You looked at Mituna who didn’t answer you as he was more interested in his spy car then you. You barked up at him; “Tuna you want Dragon burgers or Malktank burgers?!”   
  
Mituna snapped his head up at you with a surprised look which you just smiled. Mituna grinned; “There’th no thuch thing ath Dragon burgerth.”   
  
You chuckled; “Oh really? Well come tell that to the rack of dragon ribs I have on the counter. Your father had one tough time slaying it you know.”   
  
Mituna placed down his controller and picked up his 3DS grubgame system that you and Psiioniic had bought for his birthday. It was yellow with red and blue Gemini symbol on the top of it. You didn’t understand the reason for it but for whatever reason Psiioniic looked prouder then a peacock when Mituna asked for the custom design on it.   
  
You weren’t about to judge as it must have mean something important to Psiioniic. Anyways Mituna grabbed it as he walked into the kitchen with you standing there. “I’m going to have to record thith for Latula. Thhe never believeth me that we eat Dragon burgerth. Though I’m thure thhe would be jutht ath jealouth if we ate Pokeman too.”   
  
You just giggled as he moved to one of the dinning chairs as you moved to the counter. You had chucks of moo-beast rib and roast as well as oink-beast chucks and fat. You grabbed the meat clever as you started to cut and hack at the rib bones. The ribs on a moo-beast were big and always had been. The ribs on them normally were the size of a buffaloes or moose’s ribs.   
  
You and Mituna were having a little bit of fun with it as he was recording and watching. He asked your silly questions about the ‘dragon’ you had gotten. It was just something fun you would do to keep him entertained a little as well as the other children.   
  
You paused however ten minutes into it as you had cleaned the meat off the bones as well as started to grind up the meat. What made you pause was Mituna who whipped his head as if he heard something.   
  
Psiioniic as well as many trolls had a hear range of hearing then humans did. You looked at Mituna before following his sight line to his controller with the screen on it. You looked at it before you heard both on there and outside the street door the crunching of the toy.   
  
The screen went statistic like but still produced some sound from it mostly curses before it was dead silent. You reacted to the sudden silent as it was the same kind of silence you had experienced before when Dolorosa was murdered.   
  
You flung open the fire escape in the dinning room before you grabbed Mituna who at the moment was standing there with his game on the table as he put it down. He looked up at you as you rushed you both into the office on the opposite side of the apartment only only to hear the sound of glass smashing and the sounds of a gun on the door downstairs.   
  
You had only moments to scan and you seen the locker. You opened the normally hard to open doors and closed the doors as soon as you got yourself and Mituna inside. You pulled him up to your chest and had your hand over his mouth rather tightly and one over your own so you both couldn’t and wouldn’t make any sound.   
  
You could feel Mituna huff which had you uncover your mouth as the faint sound of foot steps up the stairs could be heard after the bang from the door down stairs. You whispered as quietly as you could into his ear. “Tuna baby please don’t whine please. Mommy needs you to be super quiet okay? I know your scared and that’s okay but think of this like that silly troll that hides in boxes to hid.”   
  
You stroked his hair and face with your free hand. Mituna looked up at before you both flinched as the door to the office was busted in as well as gun fire from the apartment. Mituna buried his face into the crook of your arm which you used to cover his ears. You tucked him closer to the wall and curled as best you could around him to help cover him just in case.   
  
Unfortunately for you it wasn’t as easy just hid away. You held your breath as you heard people walking around and turning things over. You froze as you clenched your teeth as a pair of footsteps came right in front of the lockers before pausing.   
  
A female voice came up just outside of the doors. “Alpha are you sure their here? It keeps looking like a load of nothing.” You heard the groan of the doors as she was trying to get them open. “Fucking stupid thing-!”   
  
Light invaded your vision for a moment before the navy blue eyes of the troll caught your e/c ones. It felt like eternity past before you jerked your hand causing Mituna to looked up just terrified at her. Mituna watched as you took off your wedding ring the instant she looked at you again.   
  
You offered it to her as payment for life and silence. For a millisecond you looked at her and she looked at you and Mituna who clung to you. She moved her hand and took the ring before closing the doors.   
  
You had to hold it together as you pressed Mituna’s face into your chest to muffle any sound he made as well as cover his ears for him. You vaguely heard the female speak again. “Alpha seriously their not here! It’s a bunch of shit I think they did go through the fire escape. It wasn’t like we had people at the front and not like Rawlia is going to tell you he wasn’t watching.”   
  
You heard footsteps come closer as the male voice spoke. “Yeah you’re properly right. Fucking slut damn it! Would have been something to send a message. Nothing like a good old human style rut and pillage to get our point across. Damn it I was looking forward to it and the half-breed.”   
  
You shuddered then but also at the moment as you even uttered the words he said. You swallowed rather hard at the lump in your throat as you vision blurred slightly. You excused yourself for a moment as you wiped your eyes. “I had nightmares for months and years after that. I still have nightmares about what could have happened if that female didn’t take my ring as payment. Still to this day I don’t know why she did it but I’m so thankful she did. I would like to think deep down that it was because she didn’t want to see Mituna hurt. I like to believe that or maybe it was one mother and another I don’t know.”   
  
You huffed a little before you sighed trying to regain your emotions. Everyone looked disgusted or mortified you personally weren’t sure which. Sarah and the troll you had go into the locker looked sicked to there stomachs. One of the cameraman questioned; “Didn’t that fucked up your son and what happened when Mr. Captor came back?”   
  
You hummed lightly; “I don’t know if it did or not... I had Mituna’s ears covered so I don’t know if he heard what the troll said...I hoped he didn’t. Gods above and angels in hell I hope he didn’t. The only thing it changed in Mituna was he never ever questioned as again about why he couldn’t go outside as well he had nightmares and he still does.”   
  
You sighed a little before you looked at the door Psiioniic left into. “Psii... Well... I don’t know. Signless told me what happened years later but Psiioniic never has. He holds himself responsible for what happened and he couldn’t protect us from that.”   
  
Keth seemed to questioned gently; “Do you think he’d tell us?”   
  
You shook your head lightly as you spoke. “No he wouldn’t.”   
  
Keth seemed to pause before he asked you. “Will you?”   
  
You paused before you looked at the door. You coughed a little before you looked down and away from them. “I can tell you some of it but not all of it children. It is not my story to tell and my husband shouldn’t have to tell anybody what he went through it’s not that hard to imagine children.”   
  
You sighed as you closed your eyes remembering what Signless had told you. “The insurance company had giving the boys the run around...”   
  
Signless sighed heavily as he looked at Psiioniic who more or less stomped and stormed into the car. “It’th fucking bullthhit! We pay-”   
  
Signless looked over to his morial before he placed his hand on Psiioniic’s arm. “Easy Psii I know look they just want a picture.”   
  
Psiioniic turned his face to look at him and wrinkled his face. Psiioniic was going to tell him something when Signless hushed him. “I know you took a photo but they need more then just the outside as well as the police report as there are many people who would try to pull a fast one on them. As well think about how many times somethings happened to the show lately. I’m sure if you worked there they’d be a little bit concerned it was a scam too.”   
  
Psiioniic huffed a little as okay he kind of understood but that didn’t mean they couldn’t take his word for it but still the principle behind it. Psiioniic sighed as he didn’t know what he was going to tell you about it. Psiioniic looked at Signless however when he stopped the car a bit far away from the shop.   
  
Psiioniic felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up a little as the dread started to bubble up in his stomach. There was a bit of a crowd that was blocking the street and from the look of it mostly psionic users.   
  
Psiioniic and Signless quickly got out of the car once it was parked. Considering where the mass was it wasn’t hard to figure out something could have happened at the bakery. Signless hoped that it wasn’t the case or heaven forbid something happened to you and Mituna. But the more they moved and the closer they went the more that sounded like a fools dream.   
  
Signless and Psiioniic had to push past a little bit of the group of people that had gathered around the bakery. One or two of the customers that Signless knew were trying to grab Psiioniic to stop him however it did little for either of the them.   
  
When they both came up to the bakery, Signless’s heart stopped as he looked at what was left at the bakery. The windows were shot out and a lot more than just one piece of glass was shattered. Signless could only look as Psiioniic ran up past the destroyed steps to the apartment screaming for you and Mituna.   
  
Signless didn’t know if he should follow him, call the cops or Redglare, or even phone Disciple. Signless took up the stairs as Psiioniic’s screams turned into sub-vocal of roars of agony, anguish, and fear.   
  
Signless moved into the apartment as there wasn’t a spot in the apartment that wasn’t turned over or shot up from the shell casings on the floor. Psiioniic was turning over and ripping things apart that were in seemingly in alright shape. He was howling sub-vocally and didn’t know it.   
  
Signless had more or less started to look for you both in here but there wasn’t many places to hid. Fear ate his belly before he calmed it down as maybe you weren’t home having had gone out with Mituna.   
  
Psiioniic though had worked himself up into a frenzy and was getting desperate. Signless grabbed Psiioniic before he hurt himself. “Psiioniic, Psiioniic!”   
  
Psiioniic looked wild eyed at Signless as he did this strange huffing sound. “Y/n and Mituna may be out! They could be-”   
  
Psiioniic thrashed as he pushed Signless from him as his psionics were arching through his horns and around his eyes. Psiioniic was so far gone mentally he would not listen to reason. You didn’t go out as you wouldn’t. Your bike was still where it was and Mituna’s skateboard was still in his room.   
  
There was no way you could have both ran and knowing you there wasn’t enough time too. Psiioniic stormed into the office loft area. The carnage in there was just about the same. However Psiioniic almost zoned in onto the locker as it was the mostly undisturbed thing in the room.   
  
Psiioniic tripped over himself to the locker as Signless was at the door looking him. Psiioniic almost tore the doors off of the hinges to the chores of your begging cries and Mituna’s terrified crying.   
  
Your mouth felt dry as you looked up at the people before you. Everyone looked at you wide eyed and horrified. “Well that’s all I can tell you... Psiioniic and my brother found us in the locker. We ended up staying with my brother and his family for a couple of weeks after that since the apartment and bakery were destroyed.”   
  
You just hummed before you looked over to see Psiioniic standing the doorway. You gave him a weak looking smile which he gave you a rather sorrowful frown. “Ith it over?”   
  
You nodded lightly which was when Psiioniic walked back to the couch and sat beside you. You knew Psiioniic only came back because he had been listening a little. He could never handle that he wasn’t there for you and Mituna when you needed him the most.   
  
You never held it against him but Psiioniic held it against himself. You moved your body before moving your hand brushing the back of your fingers against his cheek. Psiioniic closed his eyes as he savored the contact before he grabbed your hand and clenched it in his own.   
  
You closed your eyes before you both took a second to recollect yourselves. However they didn’t give you both long to do so as Sarah spoke up; “Well it sounds like an off side case I mean you said it yourself you both were a known inter-race couple so maybe they were trying to-”   
  
Psiioniic spoke up this time as what Sarah said had gotten under his skin. “No... That wathn’t an off thide cathe. You weren’t even born yet! You were around when the Methth line maththacre happened. You weren’t there when police came at our door getting uth to evacuate our hometh due to a riot that wath coming. You all weren’t there! You didn’t live in the fear that-”   
  
Psiioniic’s words got caught off by you as you hushed him gently. However it did little to calm his spurred up emotions. “You weren’t there when I watched the only women I have ever loved and the mother of my thon beg like a dog for our liveth well thothe thon of whoreth enjoy it. Becauthe thome thick fuck thought it wath a fucking cool thing to thee!”   
  
You flinched a little from Psiioniic which caught his attention as you had faltered in your stroking timing. Psiioniic started to huff as his psionics started to arch through his horns like Tesla coils. Psiioniic was the one who spoke this time in the retelling and it was almost without pause. “We were in the Methth line maththacre tho don’t you tell me it wath an one off! It wath fucking civil war outthide and no one not even our fucking government leader wanted to admit it! Thouthands of people died and no one did a fucking thing!”   
  
Psiioniic snapped his jaws at the group as he retold them the day that he thought really was going to be his families last. It had been only a short three weeks since the attack on the bakery and everyone which included the Highblood and Redglare were on high alert.   
  
Your bakery was being fixed still as it had a lot of damage. You had been with Signless and Disciple’s place for a while but that made you so skiddish that it was freaking out the kids. The Highblood had offered you both to take up residents in their cabin home till everything cooled down as one it was safe and away from the city and two he had armed guards since this all broke into a bloody civil war.   
  
You without a moments pause accepted it even though Psiioniic refused the offer. You and Psiioniic had an out about it but he came over as you almost started to beg him. You both couldn’t endanger Signless and Disciple as well as their kids by staying here as well you wanted to take Mituna out of the city so he didn’t have to experience or see and hear anymore about this stuff.   
  
Psiioniic agreed to the offer then and you three had gotten ready to go. Signless and Disciple had gone ahead of you three to the cabin as well the Highblood and Redglare had already put up shop there the week prior.   
  
A little vacation would do them all some good and even more so for the kids. However Psiioniic was restless from that day to the night before you three left Signless’s apartment. The whole plan sounded good and it was easy. Signless and Disciple family would leave first from the apartment then the following day you three would if there was going to be problems it would have been on that Friday not on a Saturday. As it’s weekend traffic on a Friday.   
  
Psiioniic sighed as he looked down at both you and Mituna. You three were all cuddled up together on a lumpy single bed. Mituna had been sleeping with you both as he was to scared not too as he had horrible nightmares.   
  
Psiioniic grimaced lightly as it hurt him a lot to see his son cry or look so terrified and there was nothing he could do about it. Psiioniic moved his hand a little brushed some of Mituna’s shaggy and curly hair out of his son’s face. Mituna shook his head a little before pressing himself more into you.   
  
Psiioniic watched you arm curl around Mituna more even in a deep sleep. Psiioniic looked over at your tried and sleeping form which was tucked around the Mituna’s smaller form.   
  
Psiioniic however couldn’t go to sleep no matter what he did as his gut was eating him alive. All his thoughts were of what eerie warnings he remembered from when he had two fold visions when he was a child. They were fuzzy now and Mituna would never tell him what his own were as Psiioniic would never pry about it as they were rather personal.   
  
Psiioniic closed his eyes as he was trying to think of them; from the ones that he remember had already come true but one. It was why he tried to stay away from the highways as this one was on one and he could see just the littlest of things.   
  
He sees himself being forced down to the ground before seeing your legs as they were thrashing about to the background of people laughing. He doesn’t remember much more but you screaming and them telling you not to bite them. He can still hear the sounds of a gun going off and the smell of tangy copper.   
  
He could only assume now that you were killed before he was. He doesn’t remember if Mituna was there or not but considering it hadn’t happened yet it either meant one of three things and the better of the three was that Mituna wasn’t with you both.   
  
Psiioniic opened his eyes when he felt you warm hand cup the side of his face. Psiioniic looked at you to see tired e/c eyes looking at him. You didn’t say anything but all you did was ran the pad of your thumb again his cheek bone.   
  
Psiioniic sighed softly as he closed his eyes sucking up gentle and comforting gesture. Psiioniic was a tad aware as your hand moved from his cheek to his hair. He felt Mituna’s back against his front as you moved closer to him. Psiioniic found the loll of sleep with you stroking his hair.   
  
Psiioniic only woke up when he felt you shake his leg gently. “Psiioniic it’s time to get up.” Psiioniic blinked at you a little before you smiled. “Go get a shower Papa Bee we have to get going.”   
  
Psiioniic seemed to shake themselves awake as you left the room. You busied around the apartment for the next hour as you had made sure everything was packed, locked, and generally ready for being left unused for the next couple of weeks.   
  
You looked at Mituna who was sitting on the floor tying his boots. Your sight line changed from Mituna to Psiioniic who seem to be holding onto the couch back. You frowned a little as he seemed more tenser then normal. You frowned turned into an concerned look. “Psiioniic what’s wrong?”   
  
You moved to go closer to him as Mituna got up to see why you were concerned. Psiioniic moved a little away from your hand as he spoke. Psiioniic had clenched his jaw a little; “Bumble do we...”   
  
You leaned a little in with a questioning look at him again as he was being a little to odd in his sudden behavior change. “Do we what?”   
  
Psiioniic closed his eyes before his hands tighten onto balled fists and his face tighten. “Do you think thith ith thafe?”   
  
You frowned a little before you sighed as you looked at him. You gave a little bit of a sad smile as you slipped your hands up his face which caused Psiioniic to hold your wrists as he stared into your eyes as you did his. “Psiioniic why wouldn’t it be safe?”   
  
Psiioniic closed his eyes and clenched them even as he couldn’t tell you about what could happen as he didn’t know if that vision was even for this. He hoped and prayed it wasn’t so he let it go even though he should tell you but he didn’t want you to be afraid. But he regretted that decision as soon as he made it.   
  
Everyone but you were startled when Psiioniic made this horrible angry but tearful sound. He moved his hands to cover his face as he started to cry. “I should have- oh Bumble I shouldn’t have just-!”   
  
You moved right when he started and stood up as you could block the camera off him. You wrapped your arms around his neck and rubbed his back lightly. You shushed him softly and make rather comforting noises that you used on the kids on him.   
  
You brushed his hair and neck when you were more or less shifted up into Psiioniic’s lap by him. You both may be in your sixties but that did little to stop your husband from caging you in his lap.   
  
You sighed softly which your breath tussled his hair a little. You glanced a little at the others there before you gave a sad smile. “Age hasn’t let him keep the poker face he once had...”   
  
You paused as your fingers moved to behind his ears stroking the back of them. You closed your eyes and you could still see it. You spoke as Psiioniic couldn’t around about it. You spoke about what you remembered after you calmed Psiioniic down. You three had locked up Signless and Disciple’s apartment before heading to the parking lot and got into the car.   
  
Inside the car Psiioniic was gripping the stirring wheel with his seat belt on. You should have questioned him but instead you relaid his fears. “Come on Psii, the sooner we’re out of the city the sooner we can all relax and Mituna can have his first summer break.”   
  
Psiioniic had sighed as he nodded a little. You moved your hand placing it on his thigh in reassurance and comfort and Mituna through all this watched you both.   
  
He may have been only been eight and terrified that something was gong to happen but it calmed him greatly that his father was here as well that you were so calm about the situation. Mituna looked out the window watching the world around him but as he did so he swore that there was a car following you three.   
  
You stared outside of the wind shield watching the other cars that past by you as Psiioniic had gotten onto the Highway. Oddly it was way busier then normal. You looked at Psiioniic as you heard him grip the stirring wheel. You patted your hand gently before you turned your head to look at Mituna. “Mituna are you all excited to see your friends? This’ll be the first time you’ve been so far out of the city! How exciting even me and your father never got a chance to go this far out! Mommy could finally teach you how to swim or you and your friends can build a fort in the forest.”   
  
Mituna chirped up in a little bit of wonder at the word fort. You laughed a little as you and Mituna made plans for Mituna himself and his friends to make a real fort. Psiioniic exhaled in calming reaction as you spoke to Mituna who seemed to become a little bit happy and looking forward to something.   
  
Psiioniic glanced at you for a split second before looking back at the road as you spoke. “Why don’t you take out a sheet of paper from your father’s notebook back there and draw what you want the fort to look like. Remember it’s only going to be with things you find in the forest.”   
  
Mituna nodded as he patted through some of the mess in the back seat to find Psiioniic’s notebook that had the pencil attached to it. Now that you had distracted Mituna you looked at Psiioniic who slowed down as the traffic became backed up. Psiioniic seemed to be rather relaxed now as he sat there waiting to move a little. You smiled a little as he spoke up. “You know you thhould be making planth without everybody elthe. That’th not very nice Bumble.”   
  
You laughed a little as you poked his side. “You are just as excited about it I seen how your face lighten up as he spoke. Besides we all wanted to do that as kids as it was better then a pillow fort.”   
  
Psiioniic stuck his tongue at you a little before you both laughed. However the next twenty minutes the traffic was still at a standstill. You chuckled a little more in a stressful matter as you were on the phone with Disciple. “Yeah no as still as anything so I think we’re going to be late possibly. So why don’t you all have lunch and we may be there in time for dinner but if not then go a head and eat dinner.”   
  
You paused as Psiioniic looked at you. “Well no that’s okay I’m sure it’s just an accident on the Highway besides I don’t have battery life on my phone. I think I only have two percent left on it so we’ll see you when we- Oh no Psiioniic forgot his phone on your kitchen table because he was a shatter brain this morning. Anyways I love you and we’ll see you all later.”   
  
You lips twitched before you pulled your phone away from your ear and clicked it off. You sighed a little as Psiioniic hummed. “Tho what did Mew thay?”   
  
You waved your hand lightly at him in a dismissal gesture. “Same old stuff she always does when we’re running late. She was going to look on the news to see what the back up was to phone us but you heard me tell her no.”   
  
Psiioniic sighed lightly as he was likely going to have an earful from Signless about forgetting his phone. You only solidified that point as you gave that cat like smile and hooded glance. “You should have heard Signless in the background when I told her about you forgetting your phone. It was priceless.~”   
  
Psiioniic just groaned before he rested his head on the stirring wheel however as he did so a wave of dread and fear bubbled on in his chest suddenly causing him to shot up in his seat. You looked at him confused before you turned your head to Mituna who gasp lightly as if he felt the same thing as his father did.   
  
Psiioniic and Mituna seemed to look at each other using the rear-view mirror you were about to question what was wrong when you looked at see a couple of people running on the Highway. You may not have been a troll but your heart started to pound into your chest a mile a minute even more so as one of runners brains were just blown out of his head.   
  
You were only thankful Mituna couldn’t see it from the angle it happened but you and Psiioniic seen it. You turned your body as you looked at Mituna who was looking at you not understanding and fearful. “Mituna undo your seat belt get to the floor and cover your ears and close your eyes. Now!”   
  
Mituna bless his little heart did as you told him too. He moved onto the tiny space between your seat and the back curling up into a ball as you were thankful for a change that the back seats were a mess. You covered Mituna up in the blanket before you did as spoke up at him. “Not a sound.”   
  
Mituna nodded as you covered his face with blanket and moved some light things over top of him to even farther hid him while Psiioniic took off his wedding ring and more or less shoved it into the open crack of the car gear to get rid of it. As you turned back around you seen what the people had been running from and you wished you were one of the runners.   
  
A troll or two as well as the human counter part seemed to be adjusting their pants or doing them up. You didn’t have to think of why that was so however you started to shake as you the human that you figured the leader smiled at you sickly.   
  
You were quite paralyzed by fear seeing them as much as Psiioniic was. You looked at the human male as he knocked on your car door. You were going to roll down the window when he opened your door instead. You didn’t even get to look at Psiioniic as you were grabbed by the scruff of the shirt and pulled out of the car. “Congratulations your both our fiftieth couple aren’t you both lucky?!”   
  
You tried to move his hand away from your shirt as Psiioniic spat at the ones that grabbed him. “We’re not a couple! We’re jutht friendth and thhe’th married to a dumb-athth weak human male!”   
  
The mob looked at each other before starting to laugh which had both you and Psiioniic blush in humiliation before Psiioniic was send into the car hood by the troll throwing him into it. “Disgusting breeder you think that tan line don’t give you away?!”   
  
Psiioniic looked at his hand for a moment before he turned with his psionic activated he didn’t get the chance to use them when much when he snarled in pain from being stabbed in the neck with a needle before being beaten.   
  
You jerked your hand out to get them to stop there assault on Psiioniic who was not only pinned down but drooling from the downer they just shoved into him by stabbing him with a needle. “Please stop leave my husband alone! Please I’ll do anything!”   
  
However you were yanked back by your hair with a shout before you face was slammed into the side of the car door causing the sickening crack from your nose before the rush of blood from a nose bleed. “I bet you will trollian slut. You know some of your boys-”   
  
The leader stopped talking as you huffed in pain before fear spread through you as one of them had crawled into the car and was looking at the back seat. “Hey they got child stuff in here... Shit man there’s even a drawing. You think we can have fun with the pint size meat sack?”   
  
You thrashed around in the mans hands before he shoved you into the car more. “Maybe that’s going to be up to mommy and daddy here. Tell us where the brat is and I may just spare the little shit.”   
  
You looked so confused on what to do before Psiioniic snarled in pain as you gave a rushed shout as they just broke one of Psiioniic’s fangs. “Tell me bitch or next there’ll be a hole in the breeders head!”   
  
You rasped out quickly as you were about to lie and say he wasn’t with you both; “He’s-!”   
  
However Psiioniic howl drowned you out. “He’th dead! Our grub died well thhe wath pregnant!”   
  
One of the trollian members punched Psiioniic’s face again as the leader spat at him. “Bull shit battery! If that’s so why do you have kid stuff and drawings!”   
  
Psiioniic gasped as he shouted at them through blooded fangs. “Our nephew drew it! We were on our way to my brother-law’th cabin for the week tho I could build them a fort for the kidth and drop off thome thtuff they left behind latht weekend they thtay at our place.”   
  
The group leaders looked at your both before the human seemed to accept the reasoning for the pack back of children things. Psiioniic knew what happened next he had altered a bit of future more or less as you weren’t on the ground thrashing around being forced to copulate with the group as instead you were smacked around a little as the trolls and human holding him down laughed at it a little.   
  
A couple spat nasty words at you saying you loved to be roughed up and other things having to do with mating and marrying a trollian. Psiioniic felt tears of useless and frustration well up as Mituna was most likely listening to everything.   
  
You let the mob more or less smack you around as it mean that they were off Psiioniic. For you this was nothing as you had been used to the behavior from your childhood however pain had become somewhat of a stranger to you which is why they could so easy coach the sound of pain from you.   
  
However they had seemed to get bored with it as you the cold steel pressed against your head only to see Psiioniic had a gun to his head as well. You looked wide eyed at him as he looked so broken. You made a face at him that ached seeing that look.   
  
You hadn’t seen that since the day that Psiioniic thought you were going to leave him after he turned primal all them eight years ago. The trollian leader crackled as he spoke in laughter. “Alright you nasty breeders we’re going to play a little game called who’s going to live. We’ll be so nice and let you choose troman slut.”   
  
You started to huff a little as you looked at Psiioniic who’s face got worse in emotion. If a a person could break into a million pieces you sure he’d do that right that second. You held your lives in the balance as well as Mituna’s.   
  
You didn’t know if they were going to keep there word or not but you’d have to hope that they would. You weren’t fast enough however as you screamed in surprise as you the human shot a round into the air. “Pick bitch!”   
  
Your teeth chatter a little as you looked at Psiioniic just as tears collected. You knew Mituna was a mama’s boy and even if Mituna may need his mother he needed his father more. You couldn’t teach him things about his psionics or understand his problems like Psiioniic could.   
  
So if you had to die to much sure Mituna had all he needed in life then so be it. You dropped to your knees with tears dripping down your face. You clasped you hands together before they shifted into a folded prayer. “Please I beg you shoot me instead of my husband. Please I trade my life for his so please, please, have a heart and spare my worthless mate.”   
  
You remembered the cold look in the mans eyes as he stepped aside a little so you could see Psiioniic who was forced to watch as the man placed a gun right in the middle of your forehead.   
  
You were about to continue more with the event but you paused as Psiioniic interrupted you as he sounded like he was going to cry. “Do you know what it feelth like to be thhown how powerlethth you are ath your forced to watch your wife being forced to her kneeth and have a gun let to her head ath thhe begth them to kill her instead of yourthelf? Knowing that your thon ith only a thtep away hearing all thith? If it wasn’t for-”   
  
You reached up your hand as you pulled his face into your neck and shoulder before you shushed him gently. Your hands patted and stroked his face as you closed your eyes for a moment. You startled the crew as you suddenly started to continue; “Like I was saying he had put the gun right in the middle of my forehead...”   
  
You closed your eyes a split sound as you heard the click of the safety come off. As you heard the shot however you didn’t feel the pain. You blinked a little as you felt blood burn onto your face from the human that was once before you. You breathed in shakily as you to where the shot went off as the sound of the gun click had you looked over.   
  
You would have been scared that you were next with it wasn’t for the fact the gunman had the Highblood’s symbol on his bandanna. You blinked a little as you started to rub your face with the arm of your sleeve as you next though was of Mituna. A gun battle more or less started to ring out with mob and the lone gunman who was being the victor so far.   
  
You tried to stay out of sight land and try and cover the door where Mituna was to help slow or stop if it a bullet came this way. You wanted to go see to Psiioniic who was on the ground from what you could see from under the car.   
  
As soon as the the battle moved a little from you three you moved to grab Mituna to make sure he was alright and stayed out of the line of fire. You kept the door open to protect you both safe. You ripped away the blanket only to have Mituna lashed out at you of course as he was scared and didn’t know who it was. You hushed him softly; “Mituna, Mituna it’s mommy it’s okay little man. It’s okay mommy’s here.”   
  
Mituna blinked a little as his tiny face wrinkled up in tears as he hiccuped and started to cry of course upset and afraid. You rested your forehead against his as you grabbed his face to keep it on yours. You kissed his cheeks and head before you gripped him close.   
  
You repeated like chanting words I love you to him and cradled him to you. You moved your hands across his face as you spoke to him. “Mituna baby listen I need to see if daddy’s okay. So I need you to be Mommy’s biggest strongest troll right now and follow her okay? I’ll make sure your safe but we need to check Daddy.”   
  
Mituna started to sob as he nodded. You kept Mituna low even as you worked you both around to the side that Psiioniic was on even as you heard the ding off the car from a stray bullet or two.   
  
You both made it around only to see Psiioniic on the ground looking limp like. For a moment you thought he was dead before his head moved a little to have a look at you both. You hiccuped as you moved over there.   
  
You touched face before you leaned down more a moment pressing your forehead against his till Mituna moved to Psiioniic’s side and shook him lightly as he whined and whimpered at him. “Daddy get up!”   
  
Psiioniic made a horrible sound before you placed a hand on his face stroking it lightly. You shushed him gently before you shifted his head up into your lap. You looked at Mituna as you gathered him close to you as you heard footsteps.   
  
Mituna tried to hid into Psiioniic’s body as you gave a horrible sounding human growl. However the troll who came around was one of the Highblood’s man hires. He looked at you three before he pulled down the bandanna before he knelt down on the back of his heels. “We have transport coming. There’s more on the way down but don’t worry about them. Your mate and kid okay troman?”   
  
You whimpered as you spoke; “They gave him downers I-I don’t know-”   
  
The troll just nodded as he dug into his pocket before flipping his phone. Gods above you just wanted this all to be a horrible nightmare. You looked away from the crew as you licked your lips as you eyes became wet. “I... I couldn’t tell you the amount of bodies we past. The mangled remains of both humans and trolls of all ages...”   
  
Your jaw cracked loudly as you shifted it lightly thinking about what you saw but more importantly what Mituna may have saw. Psiioniic pulled you into him as you started to sniffle and wipe the tears away. You remember finally getting to the Highblood’s safe house only to have everyone freak out because you were covered in blood.   
  
At least Redglare and Signless were smart enough to keep the kids away from you three. Mituna had nightmares for months and years after that; you all did. The crew seemed to have such a hard time with seeing you this upset.   
  
You sighed as you calmed down a little before you spoke again this time a little bit thick. “I have to tell myself sometimes everyday even now that the rights movement had to be worth something.”   
  
Keth looked at you almost confused as he gave one final question. “What do you mean it had to be worth something?”   
  
You looked down at your hands as you ran your tongue over your blunt teeth. You clasped your hands together before you looked up at them. The crew paused as for the first time you seemed to be your age. You seemed worn out and tired as you spoke. “My son when graduated High school then he graduated secondary school he had an graduated even though he was a psionic user. My grand-son as a chance to learn without being brutalized by the same people send to protect him. He can be what ever he wants to be! I’m not saying that death is worthy price to pay for that or the mental scarring of my son but for all the horror and for the bloodshed. I have to believe some good came out of it all that bloodshed and witch hunt; besides wouldn’t you?”   
  
Keth seemed to pause as you looked so sad that you even had to say it like that. Everyone just looked at you even Psiioniic did a few of the psionic users there just looked down out of respect as you started to cry.   
  
Keth and Sarah seemed to finally react and come back to life after a couple of minutes. Sarah seemed to apologize but Psiioniic waved his in a gesture that it was fine. The crew seen what they did with many of the other couples that they had interviewed wounded spirits and the unanswered question of why it had to happen.   
  
The crew was at least nice enough to wait till you had finished crying and calm down. Keth just smiled a little before spoke. “Thank you Mr and Mrs. Captor for letting us interview you. I apologize from the deepest depths of my heart that we’ve upset you both. I know it’s hard-”   
  
You shake your head a little before you smiled. “Please it’s okay but are you sure you have everything you all need?”   
  
Keth looked at Sarah before she nodded. Keth looked at you both before he nodded. “Yes that is everything we needed thank you. If you like we could let you see the final-”   
  
You shook your head as Psiioniic’s hand run up and down your back. “No... No we relived it once I... I don’t think we could do it again. Just please, please use this information wisely. We’re not looking for blood we just want to make sure nothing like this happens again.”   
  
Keth just nodded before promised you that they’d use it only to teach and keep it from happening again. You and Psiioniic just nodded before they started to pack up. It took about an hour before they were all packed up and left.   
  
You sat on the couch with Psiioniic after everyone had left and silenced rain over the pair of you. You glanced at Psiioniic however as he moved laying down on the couch as he used your lap as a pillow.   
  
You felt your lips twitch a little in a smile before your hand started into his now yellow hair. Psiioniic started to purr lightly as he tucked his face into your stomach area. You hummed softly before you questioned; “We did the right thing didn’t we?”   
  
Psiioniic who had closed his eyes looked up at you with dulling red and blue eyes. “Yeth Bumble we did.” You just nodded a little before Psiioniic reached his hand up and patted your face. “Come on Bumble let’th go have a nap in bed maybe we can feel better after we get up.”   
  
You chuckled a little before you nodded. “Sure that sounds nice.”   
  
You helped Psiioniic sit up from your lap before you both walked up the stairs to take a well deserved nap and emotional restart. The rest of your day was pretty uneventful and the routine was shaking up.   
  
It was apparent to your son and his family when they got home as no sooner had they walked in did you wrap them up into separate hugs. Mituna looked a bit embarrassed as you wrapped him up in one of your big and tight hugs. Your hands followed the soothing and familiar pattern of his back that you used to rub on them when he was little and upset.   
  
You kissed his cheeks before following suit with Latula and the kids. Sollux and Terezi were laughing and giggling about it well Latula and Mituna were left confused and concerned.   
  
Mituna had bugged you a little bit about what happened but you wouldn’t tell them a thing neither would Psiioniic the only ones who knew a lick of it to some degree was Signless and Disciple.   
  
You would never know if any of the children would see that documentary the only thing you ever seen or heard of it again was a nice letter from the team thanking you once again and telling you and Psiioniic what awards it had won.   
  
It wouldn’t be years till anyone would see it and by that time you and Psiioniic had been gone for nearly eight years. Sollux was now sixteen and currently was at his locker moaning and groaning about having to go to history class. He hated history as the teachers would drone on and on about the rights movement.   
  
Sollux looked at Karkat and Gamzee who were by his locker. Sollux groaned as both Karkat and Gamzee seemed to bug him lightly; “Come on fuck-ass you can’t skip this class we’re watching a movie so it’s not like were doing work.”   
  
Sollux rubbed his eyes under his glasses just like how his Grandfather used to from what his great uncle who was Karkat’s and Gamzee’s Grandfather told him. Though he knew as well as the other knew that typically Sollux and the pair weren’t all related by blood. Sollux gave up as he spoke; “Fine whatever I’ll go but I’m tho not doing the work.”   
  
Karkat just rolled his eyes before he started to walk away with Gamzee who had his arm around Sollux’s shoulder laughing. It wasn’t long before the three were in there class and the teacher started the class. Sollux more or less looked away from the screen as the music intro started.   
  
Sollux watched as the documentary voices started it was kinda sick of watching this on the rights movement and the half-breed movement as he knew it was a tough thing for his father to talk about as many other trolls who were still alive around that time.   
  
Sollux was looking out the window for the better pair of ten minutes till he heard a voice that he hadn’t heard for nearly eight years. “Don’t thcare the girl Y/n it’th why we’re doing thith.”   
  
Sollux gaped as he looked to see both of his Grandparents on the documentary before him. You voice snapped like it did as he remember much in his early childhood when you were upset. “Please never ever call a mix-breed a half-breed it is a vulgar term. It’s like calling a human child of two different colored parents a half-breed you just don’t do that. Like I say to my grandson you either call a person by their name or if it’s in there history class you call them mix-breed.”   
  
Gamzee went wow like as he spoke; “Bro ain’t that motherfucking like your motherfucking great parents or something.”   
  
Sollux nodded slightly; “Yeah Gamzee it ith...”   
  
Gamzee just made a mellow dude sound. For the first time ever in his history Sollux sat there and watched not only a movie but listened to what his grandparents never got the chance to tell him and what his father never couldn’t.  


End file.
